The present invention relates to surgical devices for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of an operating site, and more particularly, to refraction apparatus providing improved access to a surgical site for a spine procedure.
Surgical procedures typically require the use of a retractor to hold anatomies and/or tissues out of the way from the incision down to the actual surgical site. In the case of posterior spinal surgery for implanting various spine fixation components and/or other spinal orthopedic devices, it is necessary to retract different tissue types including large and strong paraspinal muscles in order to get to the actual surgical site. In order to accomplish this goal, spinal retractors have been developed that hold back the desired anatomy of a spinal surgical site and is fixed relative to the patient either directly or indirectly.
Many different types of spinal retractors are currently available many of which use retractor blades—a part of the distraction mechanism of the spinal refractor that enters the site of the incision and physically holds the anatomy apart. The retractor blades can be attached to a frame at an angle such as about 90 degrees from horizontal (i.e. generally vertical) or as to have a variable angle. However, current spinal retractors have various deficiencies. For instance, fixed angle retractor blade configurations limit flexibility of the spinal retractor, including loss of surgical site precision and overall stabilization. The variable angle retractor blade configurations lack preciseness and flexibility in retractor blade positioning.
It is therefore evident from the above that there is a need for an improved spinal retractor that can overcome the deficiencies of current spinal retractors. It is also evident from the above that there is a need for an improved spinal retractor which provides enhanced preciseness and flexibility in retractor blade positioning. It is furthermore evident that there is a need for an improved spinal retractor as aforementioned which also allows for instrument and/or component retention and positioning by the retractor blade assembly.